Manufacturing of PCBs is a highly automated process in which most operations are performed by computerized equipment in order to maximize throughput. One bottleneck in PCB manufacturing is testing of PCBs to ensure components function correctly. Some tests may be performed in parallel on multiple PCBs in a single test apparatus; however, other test, such as RF tests, must be performed serially due to interference concerns.
It would be advantageous to provide for an improved manufacturing process or test equipment that addresses, at least in part, this concern.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.